Jason and Percy
by The Xerneas Of Fanfiction
Summary: Percy finally meets Jason. And he has the shock of his life. And they have a bit of fun... Warning! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter One: Percy

* * *

Maybe it was how Jason touched his hand. Maybe it was his lucsious, golden hair or his blue eyes. Percy didn't know. All he knew was that he had fallen for the Roman. Hard.

"Hi. My name's Jason." The demigod held out his hand, which Percy took. The two were standing on the Argo II, ready to complete the Prophecy of Seven. The other demigods could sense tension between the two. Who was the best? Who was the strongest?

Percy must've held Jason's hand for too long, because the latter's cool and suave face coloured.

"Uh-" Percy retracted his hand and scratched the back of his next. "The name's Percy." Jason smiled smugly at the son of Poseidon.

"Let's have dinner!" Annabeth suggested, noticing the tension.

After everyone left, Percy was left staring at Jupiter's son, who stared back.

"See you at dinner...Seaweed Brain." Jason played with Percy's hair for a moment before leaving Percy perplexed.

* * *

Percy had his arms resting on the edge of the Argo II.

"What was that about?" he whispered to himself.

"Why did if feel so-so weird when Jason was around?"

And he hit his head and arm on the hull and fell unconcious on the floor.

* * *

"Will he be alright?"

"Oh, come on Piper, it was just a bop on the head."

"Stop crowding! The guy needs space, he's not just some form of entertainment!" came Jason's sturdy, large-and-in-charge voice.

"He's not?"

"Leo..." Jason growled.

Percy sleepily opened his eyes. "What h-happened?" He was in his cabin room, with the other six demigods surrounding him.

"You fell over. You can't possibly walk in that condition." Jason said gently.

"But we have to go!" Frank whined. "We found a lead!"

"Fine. All of you, including the faun, go and find your lead. I'll stay and look after Percy." Jason ordered.

Annabeth and Piper reluctantly agreed. Hazel and Frank held hands and nodded. Leo looked up from some invention he was making and said, "Yeah."

"Lets go then." Annabeth said and they left with the former Coach.

Jason sat beside Percy's bed and fed him an ambrosia square.

He moaned in protest, but Jason was determined. "Eat."

Percy swallowed the golden chocolate.

"I'll be going now." Jason tried to leave, but Percy held his hand back.

"Don't go."

Jason came back and sat beside Percy's bed. "I'm never leaving you, whether you like it or not." And Jason rested his head on Percy's chest.

They waited in silence for a few minutes until Percy murmured, "It's getting cold."

"I'll warm you up then."

Jason got under the blanket with Percy and cuddled. After a few moans, Jason's lips landed on Poseidon's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason and Percy**

* * *

Chapter Two: Jason

* * *

Percy's lips against mine was the best feeling ever. My tongue was fighting with Percy's for dominance. His mouth in mine was SO warm and wonderful.

"Mmm!" Percy moaned in protest. And they pulled apart.

We stared at each other for a few more moments. Percy was breathing heavily.

"I-I'm going now." And with a heavy heart, I left Percy's small compartment and glided into my own.

It wasn't much. Just a small room with a shelf on the right and a picture of Thalia on a cupboard, with my bed in the middle. Jason fidgeted. He didn't see why Percy thought itwas cold. It was actually REALLY hot. I wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead and took my shirt and pants off, leaving me only with my crimson boxer briefs.

I landed on my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke to the sound of knocking on my door.

I reluctantly got up and opened the wooden door. Percy was waiting outside, slightly limping and hand in a cast. And so hot. He could see his abs just from his cool blue shirt. He was wearing short jeans.

"Uh..." Percy pointed to my crotch area.

I was suddenly conscious that I was still wearing my boxers. My cheeks turned the same colour as my boxer briefs.

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my head. "Should I change, or? Um.." I was stammering a lot and could see that Percy was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

I was about to turn around to change my clothes, when I jammed my foot in the doorway and fell. Guess where? Not to the side. Nope. Forward. To Percy.

I landed on Percy's warm and cosy chest. He winced in pain. I tried to find my bearings but just made it worse by rolling upwards, my face on Percy's.

And the day kept on getting better and better. I got an, ahem, what they call an "erection" (I am a very civil person, so I don't like talking about that stuff).

And Percy, being right under me, felt it. I could feel his bulging pants against my bulging boxers. He gave me a small smile, before realising what was happening.

Heat rose to his cheeks.

"I-I, uh.."

"Sorry...um?"

We were both stammering idiots for a few minutes before we both realised what we were doing. And we laughed. To idiots on top of each other blathering their way to Loserville.

"Okay, uh, I have to lift up and you put your arms under me so you can lift me." Percy told me. I complied. Now I realised that he was trickingg me to hug him.

"I am not hugging you!"

"Why not? I know you want to."

And there it was. The cute, devillish smile that I loved.

"Just lift me up." And so Percy did.

After a few moments of more blathering idiotness, I was standing straight up, facing Percy who was leaning against the wall for balance.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"You." And Percy leapt at me. We were kissing again. Fighting for dominance. The bulge was bigger now, and Percy knew it. He was kissing my neck softly, like a vampire.

I let out a moan. I started tracing his back. He leapt up and placed his legs around my back. Oh, it was on.

I turned around and kissed him again, teasingly. Percy moaned, showing he wanted more. I dug in deeper. And deeper. And deeper. Until...

"Guys! We're back!"

Percy and I exchanged scared looks. The others couldn't find out. I sped back to my room, dragging Percy with me. I pretended to tend Percy as I plopped him into my bed.

"We're here!" I called.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


End file.
